Cap does some traveling
by cajunranger1
Summary: Captain America's U.S. tour


What is this story about? Excellent question, I'm glad you asked. It's a travel story for Captain America. In the First Avenger, he went around on the war bonds sales tour, but likely spent time training when he wasn't on stage. During the Avengers, Fury tells him he should be out seeing the world and, the last time we see him is on his motorcycle at the end of the movie. That is when this takes place. SHIELD has agreed to provide funding(discretionary fund) and provide updates on social media(since Cap doesn't know how to use it) on his trips. It's also for PR as Cap will be meeting with the state governors so SHIELD can say it is official business travel. I do not own anything involved in this story. This story won't hold conversations with other people, it will just name places that I think Cap would visit. Times and distances will be covered but perhaps not completely accurate.

**Chapter 1: Maine**

After the Battle of New York, the Avengers went various different directions. The last time Steve had seen them, Thor was taking Loki and the Tesseract off Earth to his home of Asgard. Something Steve admitted he still found to be weird to think about but realized it was now a part of his life here in the twenty-first century. It was hard enough to adjust to abruptly finding oneself living in a new century but, he still had to add in the concept of life from other planets too.

Stark and Banner stayed on Earth at least, with Banner having pretty much moved in to Stark's tower. Where Barton and Romanoff had gone, Steve didn't know but they had left together after Thor's departure.

When Fury approached him with the idea of traveling around the U.S., Steve agreed to it. Obviously, he would not be traveling in uniform, save to meet with the Governors of each state if SHIELD could arrange the meeting. Steve understood those meetings would be little more than photo-ops. A necessary evil but worth it. Steve would get to travel, handle any SHIELD business Fury might have in the areas he traveled and the Governors would get their pictures taken so everyone gets something out of this.

Day # 1: His first stop was Augusta, which was the capital for the state but not to meet the Governor this soon. It had been a long trip from New York(375 miles and about 9 hours) to here and he would pass back thru on his way so he would have time to mingle with the politicians later. The next day would be good enough for continuing north.

Day #2: After Breakfast, Steve heads to his next stop which is Van Buren, ME. which takes most of the day to go the 270 miles to reach the town before stopping for the day.

Day # 3: Steve tours the American border with Canada, takes a detour to Long Lake to relax for a while and take in the scenery(he was on vacation after all) before returning to Van Buren for the night.

Day #4: Breakfast is followed by a morning ride to Baxter State Park, which is a relatively short distance(123 miles). Steve gets a camping site and stays the rest of the day to tour the park grounds.

Day #5: The return trip to Augusta is shorter now at 180 miles and becomes a leisurely ride as it is the only thing on the agenda for Steve today.

Day #6: The morning finds Steve visiting Fort Western before his afternoon meeting with the Governor. As expected, the Governor makes a speech along with the handshaking and the obligatory photo-op. The dinner at the Governor's mansion is really good at least.

Day #7: Steve covers the 40-mile ride to Bath, ME. in about an hour and visits the Maine Maritime Museum before traveling the 35 miles to Portland, ME.

Day #8: Steve visits the Center for Maine History in the morning, takes a ferry over to Peaks Island to see the Fifth Maine Regiment Museum before returning to Portland for the night.

Day #9: Steve departs late morning, stops for lunch before leaving Maine and finishes the days travel by quickly making it 55 miles to Portsmouth, N.H.

Okay, one state down, forty-nine to go. I am rounding miles so it not precisely the distance traveled for our wandering tourist. I am looking to get New Hampshire done on Thursday or Friday this week. Maybe even get to N.H. Thursday and Vermont on Friday. Anyway, Merry Christmas!


End file.
